


Guardian Angel

by BinguDae



Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinguDae/pseuds/BinguDae
Summary: People said you must feel sick before feel happy. Is it right?
Relationships: TopDae, todae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Haru - Haru

Seunghyun run so fast to his car. His breath gasped but he still run. His face look so worried.

bipbip... Click. Car door opening. 

He is entered his car and fast forward the car as fast as he can while his thin lips enchating mantra  
"God please"  
"Haruyaa please survive"  
"Haruyaa please wait"  
"Haruyaa"

Unfortunately his car stuck in evening monday traffic. Seunghyun hit the steering wheel along with his tears flowing. He feel hopeless. 

"Min ah sorry"  
"Mimiyaa sorry"

Vibrate phone in dashboard bring him back to reality. Take a look at the screen and dial up without thinking twice. 

Hye noona calling

"Hel---"  
"Seunghyunah, where are you? Don't be panic. Please driving carefully. Haru was under treatment. Should i sent you chauffeur to take you here?"  
"N-no. I'll be there in few minutes noona. I'm okay"  
"Are you sure? Your voice doesn't heard like that seunghyun"  
"Ne noona. I'm alright. See you soon"

Seunghyun ended call and driving his car as fast as possible. 

****

Seoul National University Bundang Hospital

After locking his car and ask in nurse station, Seunghyun found his noona and eomma is waiting in front of emergency room. 

"Seunghyun.."

Seunghyun hug so tight his eomma and cried loud. Without words Mrs.Choi caressed his son's back. Soothe his worried. Ease his fears. Telling him everything is gonna be alright. 

"Seunghyun, haru is so strong. She will survive."  
Hyeyoun tried to calming his little brother who look so pathetic. Pat his shoulder to strengthen him. 

"Haruna's Family..." Nurse came out from the room.

Seunghyun released his hug and take a big step to the nurse.  
"Yes, is haru alright?" Seunghyun ask impatience  
"We tried our best sir. Haru is survive but she must moved to Intensive Care Unit. Can you sign this consent sheet please sir?"  
Seunghyun take a sign and give back to the nurse. 

Emergency door is closed after the nurse ask permission to process the next treatment. Leaned to couch while rubbing his face, seunghyun take a deep breath. 

"Go back home with eomma. Take a rest. You couldn't be sick. I will stay here." Hyeyoun stroke seunghyun's brunette hair softly  
"How can i rest in home while haru is here noona?"  
"I will be here. Take care of Haru. You trust me, right?"  
"But noona--"  
"Seunghyun, you look so tired. Please take a rest. Haru will be ok. I will call you soon if anything happen"  
"She need me noona"  
"Yes she need you that's why you must take a rest. You couldn't be sick as her guardian angel, right?"

Seunghyun nodded weakly. Hyeyoun hug her fragile little brother.

"Have you eat seunghyun?"  
Seunghyun shook his head in hyeyoun warm embracement.

"Eomma cooking samgyetang for you. Iwill told servant to heat up so you can eat warm samgyetang before going to sleep." Hyeyoun talking while cupped seunghyun's face and ease tears mark with her thumbs

"Noona, thank you so much"  
Hyeyoun give seunghyun's warm smile.  
"Gwenchanayo. It's my duty too."

*****

Dr.Kang entered kids ward Intensive Care Unit. After take summary sheet about patient condition he checked intensively those sleeping beauty princess. Felt a very weak heartbeat, he know this princess has a lot of pain. 

"Choi Haruna 3 years old. Congenital heart deffect complication chronic kidney disease with low blood pressure. Last condition is immediately breathless, Dr.Kang" Accompanying nurse explain haruna condition to Dr.Kang who still busy checked little princess. 

"Who is handle Haruna first Jiwon-ssi?"  
"It's Dr.Kwon in Emergency Unit. And he is transfered miss Haruna to here because her condition still unconscious. Dr.Kwon appointed Dr.Kang as her primary doctor because miss Haruna main disease is heart deffect so Dr.Kwon prefer Dr.Kang as miss Haruna Cardiologist"  
"She need to do MRI. Call Dr.Dong as her Pediatrician, Dr.Lee as her Nefrologist. I need discussion with them."

Nurse Jiwon noted Dr.Kang statement properly and write next treatment to do also medicine recipe for Haruna. 

"Is there other treatment must to do Dr.Kang? Your patient in kids ward only miss Haruna, Dr.Kang"  
"Nothing. Just check her condition every 30 minutes"  
"Alright Dr.Kang. We will do it"  
"Can you please leave me alone with Haruna just for few minutes Jiwon-ssi?"  
"Ok Dr.Kang you can call me if you need any help" Nurse Jiwon bends to Dr.Kang and ask permission to back to nurse station

"Pretty snow white. Hi princess? Itt must be painfull. I will treat you right so you can be healthy like before" Dr.Kang murmured with weak smile while his thumbs caressing softly Haruna's cheek

*****

Seunghyun leaning to balcony rail while blow away his cigarettes fog. Looking to the sky and smile weakly. Tonight seoul sky is full of star.

"Is the biggest shining star is you min ah? And those little one is you mimiyaa? Sorry" Seunghyun murmured with eyes full of tears. 

Feel reminisce, Seunghyun's mind automatically play back min ah last word. It's beautiful night in beutiful spring. 

Almost 3 years ago. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Noona : It's how male call some female who older than him  
> *Eomma : Mom  
> *Samgyetang : Korean Pork Bone Soup (it's favorite food of ToDae in their real life)


	2. Spring Night

"Yeobo?? Dinner is ready"  
Min ah done preparing for special family dinner. Just arranging wine glasses before her husband and her own family come and it's done.

"Eonnie, why you plan to do this? It's not just usual dinner right?" Se Kyung come from kitchen bar with 4 bottles of the best red wine.  
"It's special dinner kyungie. Today is 100 days since mimi and nana come to the world. Just a little my gratitude way. I still couldn't believe i have 2 pretty angels."  
"And have stunning handsome husband"  
"YAAAA! Brat! Don't teasing your eonnie! But, it's true you have handsome brother in law. I feel grateful too for having seunghyun"  
"Where is him eonnie? Seunghyun oppa? I'm not seeing him since i came here 5 hours ago."  
"Seunghyun in his work room on rooftop. I was call him but he didn't come. Maybe still busy. Wait here for a minute kyungie. I will pick up my hubby"

Min ah step into the stairs and take her steps to Seunghyun's work room. After knocking the door while call her husband's name and not get any respond she decide to open the door by her self. Seunghyun is leaned to his chair and close his eyes. Thinking his husband is tired, min ah take a step to him. Hug her husband from behind and place her chin in his shoulder after kiss his cheek. 

"Yeobo? Are you tired? Wanna sleep earlier? It's ok if you want. I will tell eomma and others you are not in a good condition"  
Realize his husband not sleep but not respond her word, Min ah try to massage Seunghyun's shoulder. Try to relaxing tense muscles.

"I'm going down soon. Just give me some minutes more" Seunghyun's said but still closing his eyes  
"Oppa? You can visit him if you want."  
"I'm not dissallow you since beginning. You can freely visit him if you longing"  
"Min ah, please...."  
"Sorry. You can take a rest if you want oppa. Don't push your self"  
Let out heavy breath, Min ah back to dining room. 

*****

"Look how pretty our grand children Yeji-ssi" Mrs.Choi talking side by side with Mrs.Shin.  
"Yes we have prettiest grand children. I will bought bunch of make up and skin care when they grow up later"  
"And i will bought bunch of bags"  
They laughing together while imagine their grand childs future. 

"Min ah? From where you are?" Mrs.Shin ask her daughter after Min ah down stairs  
"Ah good evening eomma" Min ah bow to her mother & mother in law  
"Have you been waiting long? Pardon me. I'm changing my shoes first but not expect it will take a long time. How are you eomma?" Min ah hug her mother in law first before hug her own mother  
"It's not long time Min ah. I'm fine. How about you? Se Kyung said you prepared dinner by your self" Mrs.Choi asking her daughter in law after Mrs.Shin replied first.  
"Yes eomma. I like to prepare this by my self. It's fun thing to do"  
"Ask Seunghyun to help you. At least opened wine bottle maybe"  
"Ah next time maybe eomma" Min ah give Mrs.Choi warm smile  
"Where is those brat? Is he still in his office? Aish! Workaholic. It's his bad habbit"  
"S-seunghyun oppa is hmm is in----" Min ah stuttered answer his mother in law question when warm arm wrapped around her waist  
"I'm here" Seunghyun bow and huging his mother and his morher in law together. 

"Hello daddy's daughters"  
"Hello my princesses"  
Seunghyun knee down and kiss his princesses who lay on her grandma lap. His eomma hold Haruna and his mother in law hold Harumi.

"Eomma, let's eat our dinner dish before it's getting cold" Min ah bring her eomma & mother in law to dining room after Seunghyun carry on twin babies and peppered them with his kiss all around their face before giving back to their nannys.

Choi & Shin family eat their dinner peacefully. Enjoy the luxury food with family warmest. Seunghyun who sit in centre of dining table, Min ah in his left side, consecutive side by side with Mrs Shin and Shin Se Kyung. Mrs.Choi in her right side consecutive side by side with Hyeyoun and Yeoujun (Seunghyun's nephew). 

"Oppa, is those mashed potato taste so bad? Pardon me, it's me who make it. I think i poured too much milk so it's taste over milky" All eyes aimed to him after Se Kyung ask Seunghyun when she is accidentally seeing Seunghyun almost didn't eat anything in his plate. Only busy playing his fork in mashed potato with blank eyes. It's just like his body here but not his mind.  
"Ah? N-nn-no. It's taste so good. Sorry"

"How could samchon said it's taste good when samchon didn't eat it?" Yeonjun ask innocently  
"Yeonjunah, samchon eat this." Seunghyun whining while answer his little nephew question. Yeojun is 3 years old now. Yeonjun so close with his uncle since born.  
"Yeonjun, you couldn't speak like that to your samchon. Let's say sorry" Hyeyoun tried to discipline her son's manners.  
"Mommy, it's fact. Look to samchon's plate. It's still complete when my plate is almost clean. I finished eat whole steak with whole mashed potato and sauce. Only not finishing eat vegetables. " Yeonjun pout felt he ain't doing mistake  
"Yeonjun----"  
"Yeonjunah let's grab our ice cream! It's reward because you eat well! Yeay!!" Seunghyun lift up his nephew to kitchen  
"Ah those brat never change. Please pardon my son Yejin-ssi, Min ah, Kyung-ssi"  
" It's ok Hyolin-ssi. Seunghyun is funny son in law. Maybe he just tired after work and not so hungry."  
"Maybe Seunghyun oppa still felt full eomma. Oppa eat cheese cake in his break time" Min ah tried to calm down tense because Seunghyun didn't eat anything.

They finishing their dinner and clean up table before eat dessert with drink expensive wine. Mrs.Shin ask permission to pick up call first.  
"Let eomma take it to sink Min ah. Hye will prepare dessert and you can check my grandchild in their room" Mrs.Choi grab all dirty cutlery  
"Ah eomma no need to do it. Just give it to me. Eomma can still here"  
"It's ok min ah. I usually do this in home too. You need to check your babies"  
"Yes eomma i will check it but please just give it to Kyungie she will take it to sink"  
"I want to go to toilet too Min ah. So it's ok" Mrs.Choi assurance Min ah with her warm smile  
"Eomma let me help you" Hyeyoun ready to get up helping her mother  
"No. Just help Kyung-ssi prepared dessert or pouring wine to glasses. I can do by my self hye"  
After place all in sink, she take a step to backyard. 

"At least clean your face first seunghyun. You are not yeonjun who still looking so cute sleeping with ice cream stain in your face" Mrs.Choi wipe her son face softly. Erase vanila ice cream stain in his nose, chin and cheek. Seunghyun not sleeping. He just closing his eyes lean on gazebo wall huging yeonjun who sleeping in his lap after eat away whole 1 pint ice cream together.

"Eomma it's so calming. Please keep on caressed my cheek or hair just for few minutes" Seunghyun murmurred but still close his eyes.  
"Here" Sit beside Seunghyun, Mrs.Choi patted her lap signaling seunghyun to lay down and place his head there. Obey his mother's command while still hug yeonjun, seunghyun feel relax in his mom lap. 

Without words, just stroke his son hair Mrs.Choi quietly observing Seunghyun face. In her eyes, her childrens always like a baby. She just have two precious childrens but they always make she proud of them. Hyeyoun as first child have different personality with Seunghyun as the youngest. Hyeyoun is more calming, mature, easy going and braver since childhood. While Seunghyun is introvert and struggle handle his temprament habbit but Seunghyun have softest heart since childhood. They just two years apart in ages. They always in same school institution who usually have complete level education from kindergarten until senior high school. So when Seunghyun always runaway from kindergarten class just to find his mom in home and always repeat same thing even his teacher was hidden his shoes and he run without footwear, Hyeyoun tried to calming his little brother. Little Hyeyoun will accompany Seunghyun in his class. Hug him so tight and said "Hyunie, you want to have your own company right? So you must sit here hearing what your teacher tell and learning for our future. You are good boy right?" After she felt Seunghyun's understanding what she said and nodded his head, Hyeyoun will kiss Seunghyun's forehead and give her warmest smile "So noona will do the same thing too in my class. Noona love you" Hug Seunghyun's once again before she going to her class in Elementary sector. Hyeyoun always do same thing until Seunghyun enjoying and start to socialize with his friends. When Seunghyun is getting bullied in junior high school because of his chubby cheek, Hyeyoun will interupt all those bastard, kick their face one by one until they face battered and they never brave again to bullied Seunghyun. Seunghyun always think Hyeyoun and his mom is his guardian angel. 

"Eomma...."  
"When this torture will end? When i can live happily? I'm happy to be daddy. I'm happy to having pretty princesses. But eomma.... My heart is empty."  
"It's not about anyone. It's about i tired enough to lied. To life with someone i didn't love. To marriage and make a vow to God i will be with her in any condition. How should i do eomma?" Let out heavy sigh and tears come to flow to his cheek.  
"Hyunie, my son. My good boy. Eomma will always support your choice as long as it's good for you. Eomma will always by your side. If people judging you, eomma will always protect you. Eomma trust you. Eomma confident enough to say, you are knowing what choice you must to choose right now. Just do it if it's make you happy. Don't ever heard other people say. You are the one who know what's best for you. Make people happy is great, but your happiness is more important. Your princesses will understand later and they will still love you. It's the only thing you are worried right? You are great daddy. Haruna and Harumi will proud of you. Will proud for having super daddy" Mrs.Choi said softly while trying so hard to hold her tears. Seeing her son is in never ending mentally pressure isn't easy. Seunghyun isn't happy and she know it since beginning but she can't do anything. The only thing she can do is accompany her son in his wedding day. Hold his hand to strengthen him.

"Eomma, am i deserve to be happy in my own way?"  
"You deserve so well Seunghyun. You deserve to choose your own happy way. Even it's not what others people want. But, your life is your own choice. Not what others choice. You are the one who can manage anything you want in your life. You only life once. So life happily. Don't push your self so hard"  
Opened his eyes and take his mom's hand, seunghyun hold it so tight.  
"Eomma, thank you for always support me. For always understand me. For always forgive your bastard son. For always accept my deficiency. For always proud of me. Thank you" Seunghyun said sincerely  
"You brat! You are born from my womb. It's my duty as your mother. I'm happy God select you and hyeyoun as my kids. Your happiness is my happiness" Mrs.Choi give Seunghyun her warmest smile and kiss his forehead.  
"Now, let's come in. Your noona wil scolding you if she know you are urge yeonjun to clean up whole 1 pint ice cream."

*****

Seunghyun is going to burn his third cigarette when he heard Min Ah open their balcony door. Still looking at Han Kang view from his balcony, Seunghyun deeply inhale nicotine in his finger. Min Ah stand by her side in silence. Looking at the same view, Han Kang. 

"Did you love our daughter, oppa?" Min Ah break the silence between them after almost 30 minutes they only standing each other in silence.  
"Off course. I love them. My blood in their blood. Blood is thick than anything. They half of me" Seunghyun answer without looking at her.  
"Did you love me too?"  
"I love you as mother of my daughter. As daughter in law of my mother"  
"It's seems like you are honored me. Not love me" Min Ah scoffed

Seunghyun just keep in silence while burning his 4th cigarette.

"Is it so hard oppa?" "Is it so hard to try?"  
"I tried. Hundred times."  
"But... You never changed. You still the same. You still stone cold. You never tried"  
"Don't you ever think, we have daughter is a result of i tried so hard? I'm doing my duty as your husband as best as i can. I let you sleep with me, sleep in my embrast every night, wake up in my chest, kiss your forehead every morning you open your eyes, kiss your lips and hug before i go to office, kiss your hand every our dinner is done to appreciate you, taking care your meal and controlled your vitamin while you are pregnant, caressed your back everytime you finished take a sleep and brestfeeding our daughter because i know you are tired as a mom, even i massage your feet every night because it's swollen while you are pregnant. Don't you ever think i tried so hard Min Ah?"  
"I just... I can't feel your love."  
"Oppa, did him still in your mind?"  
"No. It's never. You mean daniel, right? I know you are thinking daniel is the reason behind all of this. Min Ah, he was passed away just two days after our wedding. You don't understand until now it's all doesn't work not because someone else?"

Min Ah look so fluttered. Her eyes widened as she tried to swam in Seunghyun hazel orbs. Try to found sincere in his word. 

"It's because i can't to stand to lied to my self. It's kinda tiring. It's exhausted. It's waisting my energy. It's because i can't to push my self again. It's because i can't love a girl. I can't even you are the definition of perfect for normal men. I'm not normal Min Ah. You know it since beginning but you didn't realize."  
"I know it. But, you... You really marry me just because appa? Just because you can't pay off the loan to appa company so you dealing with marry me?"  
"It's your appa idea. Don't get it wrong. I offer him that i will still pay the loan in installment. But Mr.Shin Boo Kyu said my loan isn't a big deal for his company. It will paid off just if i want to marry you. I said i can't and i will try to pay the loan fully but Mr.Shin say he will increase my loan if i'm rejected his offer. I don't have a choice Min Ah. My company is so dowm at that time. Didn't you know?"

PLAAAAAKKK!! 

Min Ah slap Seunghyun's face two times while she is crying so hard. Crying in desperate. Crying because she pretty enough but Choi Seunghyun never look at her just like how other man look at her.

"AT LEAST TRY TO LOVE ME!! I'M PRETTY AND IT'S MEAN I'M THE ONE WHO MATCH FOR YOUR HANDSOMENESS CHOI SEUNGHYUN!!!! WHAT IS MY DEFICIENCY??!!! TELL ME!!! I WILL MAKE IT BECOME MY ADVANTAGES FOR YOU!!!" Min Ah shouted out loud to her husband.

Seunghyun choose to zipper his mouth. He know Min Ah never understand. Never understand that for someone like Seunghyun who have sexual orientation, trying to normalize his sexuality is painfull torture.

"There is no chance for me? There is no chance to enter your heart, oppa?"  
"Pardon me but no Min Ah. I want life just like my orientation."  
"Then go. I want life with people who love me too. Not i only love him."  
"You are perfect. Just sorry i can't. You deserve someone who will love you"  
"I will handle our divorce doccument. You just need to take a signature if it's finished later. There is no one who will against you. The only one who will did this is appa and he is in heaven now. So you can get what you want since long time ago"  
"Thank you for understanding me Min Ah"  
"Nevermind. I will packing my things now since this is your own house it's mean i must go before i change my mind. I will carry our daughter with me because they still need my breast milk. You can visit them anytime you want"  
Let out a heavy breath because he will be apart with his daughter Seunghyun nodded and take Min Ah hand to envelope with him  
"Thank You Min Ah. Please take care of my daughter. And please find someone who can love you"  
"You might be get what you want. But it's not free. I swear to God you will never be happy before i can forgive you. But i guarantee you will never felt how is happy because i will never forgive you. It's my vow that i will keep even i'm die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeobo = Darling or something like that. It's usually used by married couple to call each other.  
> *Eonnie = Big sister. It's how female call some female who older than her in korea.  
> *Eomma = Mother.  
> *Oppa = older brother. It's how female call some male who der than her if they relation is close enough. But for married couple it's used to wife call husband in comfort way.  
> *Samchon = Uncle  
> *Noona = Big Sister. It's how male call some female who older than him  
> *Han Kang = Han River. Kang is mean River. So korean call it Han Kang


	3. That Time.

Daesung massage his temple while there is knock in the door. Without stop massage his temple he give permission to who is knocking his door for come in

"Good morning Dr.Kang" Two good looking guy bow to him. One shorter guy with black hair color wearing sleeve less black t-shirt, ripped jeans with short boots and covered his face with white cap and mask. One taller guy with brunette hair color wearing white t-shirt with short jeans and slipper and covered his face with black cap and mask.  
"Aish! Don't call me like that! I have told y'all if we are together just call my name"  
"Good morning Daesungie" Those two guy repeat their greeting while bow to him.  
"It's hyung for you!" Daesung throw his pen to brunette guy but he success to catch pen while laughing like hyena  
"Wae? There is something happen? Hmm?" Black hair guy approach him and gently caresses his shoulder  
"I don't know hyung. It's so make me exhausted" He lean to his chair while closing his eyes. Tried to relaxing his mind  
"About what? Your task? Your patient? Your private life?" Black hair guy moved to Daesung's back and massage Daesung's head.  
"My patient. It's my first time i'm thinking so deep about my patient. I don't know why i'm so worried. Even i visited her this morning when it's not my schedule to visit her"  
"Her?? You're falling in love hyung?? Who is it? Tell me! And where's her room? I want to look her! You must get my permission if you wanna date her!" Brunette guy jump to his desk and sit down there while excitedly ask him.  
"No. It's 3 years old girl in Kids Ward Intensive Care Unit. Unconscious and her life depends on oxygen. Satisfied Dr.Lee?" Daesung open his eyes just to look at brunette guy in front of him  
"W-wh-what?? It's.... Little girl? Hy-hyungggg don't get mad" Brunette guy whine and hold Daesung's hand  
"Ssstttt. Seunghyunah, please zip out your mouth for a while. Daesungie, it's a little girl who we talk about? Who make you thinking so hard like this?" Black hair guy tried to calm down tenses. Knowing how stubborn their little brothers.  
"Yes it's a little girl we are talk about before. It's a little girl who we handle together. Her name is Choi Haruna. She is so pretty like little snow white who sleep peacefully. You know hyung it's just like i can't imagine how painfull being her" Daesung's stroke his face harshly  
"She have kidney desease too? You appointment me to handle her, hyung."  
"Yes i thought it's complication effect. Did you learn her MRI result, Seunghyunah?"  
"I''m haven't going to my room hyung. I will learn it soon."  
Daesung only nodded to respon and turning his head a little to see black hair guy behind him.  
"Hyung, a-ah i mean Dr.Dong you will help her, right?"  
"Hmm call me hyung then. Why you so formal, huh?" Black hair guy try to hold his laugh while looking his little brother give him puppy eyes for accept his request.  
"Hyungggg, please help me to handle her" Daesung tugged black hair guy hand while whining and pout his lips.  
"Arasseo. I will do my best. You don't need to do aegyo too Daesungie ckck."  
"Youngbae hyung jjang!!"  
"Aish! Hyuuuungggg, my Daesungie hyuungggg praise me too! I'm your team too! How could you that to me?!" Lee Seunghyun whine with teary eyes to his Daesung hyung  
"Jinjja Seunghyunah you almost cry just because of that? You are mature men Seunghyunah ckck. Aigooo uri Seunghyunah jjang! Seunghyunah my best dongsaeng!" Daesung patted Lee Seunghyun's head.

However, even they always have opposite opinion, they still like blood brothers. Daesung and Lee Seunghyun just 1 year 6 month age apart. They both together with Youngbae is childhood friend. Their moms is best friend and neighbor so they grow up together since born until now. Different with his little brothers, Youngbae is more mature than them. He always be place for his little brothers to lean on. More than big brother Youngbae is more like a great mom because his caring and affection is never ending to them. 

"How long you didn't hug me hyung? You're so busy now a day!" Lee Seunghyun still whine to his hyung. Try to get his hyungs attention.  
"You talk like that just like you ain't busy! I come to your practice room and didn't found you! Your assistant always said you are still have scheduled or you was go. Who's the busy one, huh?"  
"My dongsaengs still tom and jerry after many time passes" Youngbae hug both of them to ended their debate. They hugging together happily. It's their way to show up how much they love each other and feel grateful they are still together.  
"Hyung, what time your practice is? It's 9 am already. You still gonna be like this?" Daesung's murmurred in a hug.  
"Yes yes yes. I feel safe and sleepy" Lee Seunghyun yawning.  
"Have you eaten guys?" Youngbae release a hug and pat his little brothers head  
"I get banana milk while driving here hyungggg. Jinjjaaaa i'm so hungryyy. Please treat meeee" Lee justSeunghyun whining to his hyungs while hold his stomatch  
"Brat!! Your sallary isn't enough to buy proper breakfast, huh?" Daesung pinch Lee Seunghyun's arm  
"Ckck. Stop guys. Stop my lil bro. Let's eat. I will treat you two" Youngbae only rolled his eyes and get ready to out from Daesung's practice room when he yelled at him  
"YAAAA!! Hyung! Aish! You are really pediatrician?!! You go to hospital and... Hyunggggg. Aish i already told youuuu change your clothes first before get into hospital. At least change it in toilet hyunggg. There is toilet near entrance door or if you didn't want to use it just use toilet in receptionist room it's for staff only. I will get---"  
"Look your self first Dr.Kang omooo you wear ripped jeans with a great neat shirt tthat you fold up that sleeve till your elbow and 2 button up open showing a little your broad chest. Aish aish. You are really a cardiologist and chief of this hospital hyung?" Lee Seunghyun shook his head in disbelief. Quietly mocking his hyung and run away so fast before his hyung could hit his head.  
"YAAAAA!!! LEE SEUNGHYUNNNN!!!!"

And ended up with 3 doctor running while laughing in hospital hallway. Their way to enjoy they time.

*****

"Chaerin-ssi please cancelled my schedule for meeting with Mr.Takeda replaced it to Jinwoo-ssi. And please re-scheduled my another appointment. Thank you" Seunghyun hang up the call with his secretary while driving with high speed. His heart beat up so fast after take phone from Hyeyoun who stay in hospital for taking care Haru. His noona said Haru in emergency situation that he can't describe it on phone.  
After parking his sport car, Seunghyun run to Haru's room in Kids Ward Intensive Care Unit. Without paying attention to his surrounding he run as fast as he can.

"AWWWWWW!!!"  
"Hyunggg!! Hyung? Are you ok?! OMG let me help you hyung please wait i will clean this stain with tissue. Aish your skin obviously burn hyung!" Lee Seunghyun look so panic while cleaning hot coffee stain who leave in Daesung's arm skin that now lying on the floor because of tall guy who bump him so hard. Daesung is holding his cup of hot coffee and talking with his brothers while handsome tall guy bump his body and just go away like that. Without look back at him without ask him is he okay and without apologize.  
"Who's that? Look so fancy but have zero manners. He don't even looking to you. I have clean shirt. Let's change your cloth before hot stain wound your belly skin" Youngbae grumbled and look so angry when helping Daesung to wake up

Youngbae apply cream for burn skin in Daesung's arm and Lee Seunghyun apply same cream in his belly skin at Youngbae practice room when Daesung's phone ringing. 

"Let me pick up the phone for you hyung. I will hold it. Just speak up" Lee Seunghyun's put the phone at Daesung's ear  
"Yoboseyo"  
"Yoboseyo Dr.Kang. Sorry for bother you with call your private phone number. This is nurse Kim Jiwon from Kids Ward Intensive Care Unit. I want to tell you that kids patient name Choi Haruna is in critical state. Extremely weak heart beat, low oxygen saturation value and no respon detected. May you come to here, doctor? We need your permission to do next important treatment"  
"I will come. 2 minutes. Please prepare defribillator and other things i need. Thank you"  
"What happened?" His brothers ask him when looking Daesung wear his shirt quickly  
"Emergency. I must go as fast as i can. See you hyung, Seunghyunah. Thank you! ILY guys!" Daesung run while wear his white coat.  
Normally it took 5 minutes to reach Haru's room but Daesung did just in 60 seconds. After wearing his surgery coat, face mask, haircap and gloves Daesung hold little hand that tiny princess who look like sleep peacefully.

"Doctor Kang, defribillator is ready. Patient's heartbeat is irregular, doctor"  
Daesung nodded and applying gel before hold defribillator's pad and push it to haru's chest.  
Haru's chest lifted up and get down.  
"Pump up her oxygen mask" Daesung command to nurse next to him that automatically follow his command  
Daesung push it a little hard once again a pad to Haru's chest.  
Haru's chest lifted up and get down again. 

"Princess lets fight together. I help you with this tool, you help me with still survive. Okay?" Daesung looking at peacefully little snow white while talking with haru by heart. Yes he didn't say it to Haru but his heart do.

Once again Daesung push a pad more hard to Haru's chest lifted up and get down again.  
"Doctor, patient's heart beat back to normal again."  
Daesung take a look to electrocardiogram beside Haru. Observing her heart beat scheme to decide next choice.  
"Clean!" Daesung said while give a pad to nurse next to him.  
"High up her oxygen pressure. Intensive monitoring every 10 minutes. Clean up gel stain and cover her with warm blanket" Daesung command to the same nurse  
"Alright Doctor. Is there any next treatment for patient?"  
"No. Just keep intensive monitoring her. And take a look to her oxygen pressure. Keep it high. She need extra oxygen.  
The nurse noted all Daesung said while another suster clean up Haru's body and tidy up the tools.  
"Is there anything else, Doctor?"  
"No. Where's patient's parent? I need to talk with them. Not another family member. I want to talk with her parent. Call her parent to come to my room. I'm wait at 2pm"  
"I will tell patient family for that, Dr.Kang" The nurse bow to him  
Daesung nodded and exit to take off his coat surgery and stuff for go back to his practice room. 

*****

"Noona!"  
"Noona where's Haru? How her condition? Is it so bad?" Seunghyun arrived at kids warn Intensive Care Unit and his noona already stand up in front of emergency door.  
"Relax Hyunie. Haru is on treatment. Let's pray she is okay" Hyeyoun hug her little brother to calming his tension  
"What's happen noona?"  
"She's suddenly out of breath. But now Haru is on treatment. You must say thank you later to Haru's cardiologist who so fast come and dextrous to handle Haru. I'm looking at him when he's run to come here"  
Seunghyun only nodded to respon his noona word. Lean on to wall and stroke his face harshly.

30 minutes later nurse open the door and come out. 

"Choi Haruna's family"  
"Yes? What's the result nurse?" Seunghyun ask impatiently. Hyeyoun hold his arm to calming Seunghyun  
"Patient Choi Haruna is sustain Cardiac Arrest. It's condition where heart is suddenly stop to beat. But now her conditios is on intensive monitoring after cardiologist successed doing procedure to make her heart beat again with defribillator. May i know who's Choi Haruna's parent here? Mrs.Hyeyoun as her person in charge here is noted as her Aunt."  
"I'm her Father, nurse" Seunghyun answer nurse's question  
"Sir, Choi Haruna's cardiologist is need to meet you today at 2 Pm at his practice room. He need to talk with Patient parent only. So please come to him becausr probably there is important informatiom about patient condition that Doctor want to said by him self to you"  
"Ok i will come thank you nurse. May i know his name?"  
"It's Dr. Kang Daesung. Just tell policlinic receptionist that you want to meet him. Dr.Kang assistant already noted his apppointment with you"  
"Alright, thank you nurse" Seunghyun & Hyeyoun bow to her when she ask permission to back to nurse station and he choose to sit in couch.  
"It's almost 2pm Hyunie. Prepare your self. Take a deep breath to relaxing your mind. Haru is great now. She is ok. Also don't forget to say thank you to him"  
"Is me really look so mess right now?"  
"Hmm actually yes but my little brother handsomeness can cover it" Hyeyoun jokingly poke his chin to lift up Seunghyun's mood  
"Noona don't talk cheesy like that again"  
"Alright alright. But you must tidy up your self. Haru's doctor really charming. You will look like a beggar next to him"  
"Noonaaaaa! I'm your dongsaeng! Did you really like him? I will tell him then."  
"I wouldn't refuse him then"  
"Heolll! I will meet him now. What did you wanna eat? I will bought to you in cafetaria after meet him"  
"I want to eat him (?)"  
"Noonaaaaaa!!!" Seunghyun widened his eyes in disbelief  
"HAHAHAHA!! Let's meet him now! Don't make him waiting!"  
Seunghyun just rolled his eyes and leave his sister who laughing at him so hard. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hyung : Big Brother. It's how male call some male that older than him. 
> 
> *Wae : Why .
> 
> *Arasseo : I know or I understand.
> 
> *Aegyo : Act cute to get more attention.
> 
> *Jjang : The best. 
> 
> *Jinjja : Really.
> 
> *Aigo : It's same word like "Oh My God".
> 
> *Uri: Our. but here it's mean same like "mine".
> 
> *Dongsaeng : Little Brother.
> 
> *Omo : It's same like "Oh My God".
> 
> *Yoboseyo: Hello (It's used only when peoples doing conversation by phone).
> 
> *Noona : Old Sister. It's how male call female that older than him.
> 
> Thank you so much for anybody that read my fict and give a support by kudos and comment. Please pardon me if this chapter isn't interesting. I got writter block syndrome after post chapter 2 because i fight against those virus and i write this chapter while doing self quarantine. Once again thank you so much for reading my fict. Hope next time i can give more great story for y'all 🙏🏻✨


End file.
